


Memories

by Rinja



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M, Maybe after I post all my LoK stuff I'll start writing new stuff, More ancient fic I'm digging up, Pre Raziel getting chucked to his death obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinja/pseuds/Rinja
Summary: Raziel sometimes has some problems with sort of memories from his past life, and Kain can actually be helpful sometimes.
Relationships: Kain/Raziel (Legacy of Kain)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Bro Kassie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Bro+Kassie).



> Originally titled MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMORIESSSSSSSS like you're belting out the Cats song. This is VERY short and has no real goal except Kain being like: ah, maybe that was shitty of me. But, anyway, here it is! Written in 2016, apparently, lol.

On rare occasions Raziel would find himself plagued with disjointed memories of his time before he became a vampire. They made little sense to him, in all honesty, but while the memories were fuzzy the feelings were not. They came in debilitating waves, leaving him prone, with his hands pressed hard to his head and a strange sort of nausea brought on by guilt seated in his gut. He often wanted to scream to try to free the overwhelming sensations, but he knew this would do little good and would probably worsen his situation by bringing attention to his moments of weakness. When he felt himself sickened by human emotions he typically retreated to his room and found no resistance from his brothers or from Kain. But this day he wasn’t so lucky.

As the black-haired man sat on his bed, his head pressed down onto his knees and his hands over his ears, he heard a muffled snapping sound from his door. He lifted his head sharply, the movement making him dizzy. It was Kain. The older vampire had simply entered without so much as a knock, apparently having broken the lock the moment he had seen that it was preventing his entry. Raziel tried his best not to appear too annoyed, both to avoid peeving the other vampire and to keep the tightness of the expression from further aggravating his condition. Kain surveyed the scene before leaving the doorway, shutting the door behind him in the process.

“You appear ill,” he stated, no shred of concern touching the words. It was, after all, simply an observation from his end.

“Then I appear as I feel.” Raziel hesitated, wanting to snap that Kain should leave but not finding the energy to do something so brash. Instead he merely sighed, slowly returning to the position he had been in before his door was so harshly kicked open.

Despite his years, his sense, and his general opinion about how to treat his lessers, Kain felt himself at a sudden loss as he watched the obviously pained Raziel. Of course, the two had a much closer relationship than he had with his other children, but that was simply no excuse to feel pity for him. He took a seat next to Raziel.

“Well, what’s the matter then? “ He was careful to lace the question with annoyance. “You can’t sit around in here all day like a child.”

If only he had less sense, or more fortitude, the younger vampire would have backhanded Kain in an instant. Instead he remained immobile, speaking into his legs.

“It’s an occasional problem. It’s as if I remember being human, except all I feel is...guilty. The mere sight of myself worsens the feeling until it’s nearly unbearable.”

Kain recognized quickly that Raziel must have truly been feeling off kilter with how sedate he was acting; by now he should have had some form of resistance. At his words, something clicked in the man’s mind. He had done something quite terrible by the world’s standards. It was blasphemous, and he had reveled in that fact when he changed Raziel and his brothers. The great Sarafan warriors were now slaves to the bloodlust they had self-righteously fought. The fact that they had been completely unaware was even more delicious, but now he found himself questioning the action. Perhaps there were repercussions. Awkwardly he set a hand on Raziel’s back. The younger vampire very nearly lifted his head, but even the slight movement to do so caused enough discomfort to dissuade the motion.

“One should never let their feelings grip them so strongly,” Kain scolded.

“Because, of course, you never bow to yours.”

Silence followed this sharp accusation; neither man was feeling himself and so it hung there much longer than it would’ve otherwise. Finally, however, Kain spoke again, tone surprisingly even considering his tumultuous thoughts.

“Perhaps who you once were is fighting who you are now. Regardless, you must keep it at bay. The more we dwell on the past, be it intentionally or not, the more we find ourselves lost in it. Don’t try to recall things that are long since gone. It will get you nothing.”

Once again, silence prevailed. This time, however, there was a difference. Some tenseness had left the room, and after a few moments Raziel lifted his head slightly to look at Kain. He was fairly certain he’d never heard such words come from the other vampire. He was callous, strong, and the only time he lost himself was in anger, not in contemplation or pain. The person that sat here, comforting him in some distant way, was not someone he was accustomed to. 

Still, he did not quite mind it. 

“I suppose,” were all the words he could think of to say.

Raziel dropped his head onto his knees again, and with some hesitance shifted his body to lean into Kain’s. The elder kept his hand on his creation’s back. He remained there until Raziel felt well enough to move.


End file.
